Erwin, Feliz cumpleaños
by AnubisEvadne
Summary: Había algo en él... había algo en ese momento, que sólo los encerraba a ambos. Sus manos tocándose, el calor de sus cuerpos, sus respiraciones, el cabello azabache... y el latido de su propio corazón por tener tan cerca a su capitán. [Libre de Spoilers]


**Shingeki no Kyojin**

 _Erwin x Levi_

 _Había algo en él... había algo en ese momento, que sólo los encerraba a ambos._

 _Sus manos tocándose, el calor de sus cuerpos, sus respiraciones, el cabello azabache..._

 _Y el latido de su propio corazón por tener tan cerca a su capitán._

 _._

 _ **[ ! ]** Libre de Spoiler  
_

 _._

[Por motivo del cumpleaños del 13er Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento]

¡Gracias por leer y sus comentarios!

 _Los amo mucho._

 _._

* * *

 **Erwin, feliz cumpleaños**

.

Estaban en el último piso del castillo en la habitación de Erwin. Atardecía y la luz apenas alumbraba el cuarto. Levi, sentado en una silla de estar con su pierna sobre la rodilla y los brazos en los descansos, observaba a la ventana y el cielo de tonalidades que no llegaban a ponerse de acuerdo: rojo, rosa, naranja y azul rey.

Mientras tanto podía claramente escuchar el rasgar de la pluma de Erwin sobre el papel a unos metros a lado de él, firmando documentos, leyendo reportes y seguramente ideando estrategias. El comandante tenía la espalda contra la hermosa vista de media tarde.

Muy, muy a lo lejos, y si prestabas atención, podía escucharse la música de una gala que estaba llevándose a cabo en el castillo siguiente. Levi suspiró y miró de reojo a su compañero, enfrascado en su tarea. Cerró los ojos, contempló las prioridades y decidió que ese día sería la excepción.

Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta Erwin. Era tal la concentración (y probablemente la confianza hacia su capitán) que el comandante no notó siquiera el crujir de la madera cuando estaba acercándose. Fue hasta que Levi aplastó con su mano la suya -la que tenía la pluma- y que se recargó en el escritorio, observándolo a los ojos con su flequillo colgando, que su cabeza cortó el hilo de las misiones.

-Levi...

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el capitán lo interrumpió:

-Cállate y levántate.

Levi le soltó y dio media vuelta, yendo hacia la ventana y colocándose en frente para poder observar fuera.

Erwin lo siguió con la mirada un poco confundido pero arrastró la silla, se levantó y lo siguió. Se colocó a su lado, observando al horizonte y notando el atardecer. Quedaron en silencio por unos minutos. El comandante, mirando ahora a su compañía, no sabía si debía preguntar algo o quedarse callado. Decidió la segunda. En ese momento, escuchó el sonido de un violín, cerró los ojos para concentrarse y asegurarse de que lo que escuchaba era música. Y así era, a lo lejos, una orquesta estaba tocando.

-Alcanzas a ver ese castillo, ¿no?

La voz de Levi hizo que abriera los ojos, notando que el hombre señalaba un punto a las afueras. Miró hacia esa dirección.

-Sí. Es el castillo de Lady Scnitzler.

-Tiene una gala.

-Sí, escucho la música.

Levi no dijo nada más, tan sólo estaba ahí, quieto, viendo mas allá de la ventana. Erwin decidió hacer lo mismo, al final, tampoco era tan mala idea despejarse un momento y la brisa era agradable, el sonido de fondo de también. Cerró de nuevo sus ojos y dejó que sus sentidos se encargaran. El olor de las flores, el siseo del viento, la respiración de Levi...

-Ven.

Cuando menos lo esperó, el capitán lo jaló un poco de su chaqueta para avisarle que cambiarían de lugar. Giró su torso y observó cómo el soldado caminaba hasta el centro de la habitación volteando para indicarle que lo estaba esperando.

Erwin caminó hasta él sin saber aún de qué se trataba. El hombre se puso frente a él y alzó un poco extendidos sus brazos. Lo miró con confusión, no entendía qué quería. Levi frunció el ceño y soltó un gruñido, golpeó con fuerza el suelo usando su pie izquierdo y moviendo los brazos volvió a hacer énfasis en ellos.

Sin saber exactamente qué era lo que buscaba, Erwin, con un poco de incertidumbre, dio un pequeño paso al frente viendo las manos del capitán; las sujetó con las suyas. Levi devolvió el gesto, agarrándolo firme, extendiendo uno de sus brazos y bajando el otro a la altura de su hombro. Le miró de una manera peculiar y comenzó a dar pequeños pasos hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Le tomó un momento a Erwin entender qué sucedía.

-...¿Estamos bailando? -el compás de sus movimientos seguían a la música del castillo ajeno.

Pudo ver cómo Levi apretaba su quijada, por vergüenza, seguramente, pero éste nunca apartó su vista de él.

No entendía por qué estaba sucediendo esto, pero aún así, se dejó guiar por un momento. Los ojos de Levi lo veían de una forma poco común entre sus soldados y amigos. Había algo en ellos que le llamaba la atención...¿Ternura?

Levi podía ser un soldado muy agudo y ágil, podía cometer los peores crímenes si se le encomendaban... sin embargo, terminaba siendo siempre un soldado muy gentil: enfureciendo al ver a sus camaradas caídos, cuidando de los reclutas más jóvenes que aún eran niños o sujetando la mano de los moribundos.

Era Levi quien siempre confiaba en su criterio, quien nunca preguntaba demás si se daba cuenta que era un tema que no le era grato tocar; era él quien siempre le brindaba una taza de té por las noches, una compañía en sus largas veladas y una buena plática que ponía en perspectiva la forma de ver la vida.

Había algo en él... había algo en ese momento, que sólo los encerraba a ambos. Sus manos tocándose, el calor de sus cuerpos, sus respiraciones, el cabello azabache... y el latido de su propio corazón por tener tan cerca a su capitán.

Como si algo lo estrujara, su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte. Soltó su mano izquierda y la llevó a la cintura de Levi, éste, por su parte, no dudo en inmediatamente alzar su brazo hasta posar su mano en su hombro. Continuaron bailando, ahora un poco más apresurado al unisono de la orquesta, nunca cortando el contacto de sus ojos.

Erwin presionó un poco; sus cuerpos se juntaron. Sus pisadas resonaban en golpes de madera, su rostro caía poco a poco más, inclinándose hacia un lado... ¿Qué pretendía?

Otro paso, media vuelta... Levi ya no lo observaba directamente, sino posaba su mirada un poco más abajo. ¿Estaba viendo sus labios? Atrás, adelante... Continuó acercándose. Él también comenzó a observar la boca ajena.

La orquesta en la cúspide de la canción. Sus labios empezaron a rozarse y... todo acabó. La música terminó y ellos detuvieron el paso en seco. Sin aún besarse, se mantuvieron así unos cuántos segundos.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

-Erwin -escuchó atento- Feliz cumpleaños.

Como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría, su temperatura bajó y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. Era cierto que era su cumpleaños, pero hacía mucho que no le tomaba importancia.

Habían pasado realmente varios años desde la última vez que había escuchado un 'Feliz cumpleaños' ese día.

Se alejó un paso de Levi, sujetándolo aún y viéndolo a los ojos. Un nudo en su garganta se hizo presente y sus ojos ardieron un poco. Hizo lo posible por controlar su respiración. Segundos después volvió a acercarlo abrazando con fuerza su cintura, apretó el agarre de su mano y colocó su mejilla en el cabello del capitán. Levi también presionó sus brazos.

" _Gracias_ " Ambos lo entendieron.


End file.
